Recent trends in the greeting card market have seen the increased size, elaborateness and cost of greeting cards for special occasions. Whereas, formerly it was the practice to purchase low cost cards for special occasions such as Christmas, St. Valentine's Day, Easter and other widely celebrated occasions and mail such cards to a large number of acquaitences and friends, it has more recently become the practice to send greeting cards to only a selected few individuals on special occasions. Furthermore, the fourfold increase in the cost of postage in the last decade has made the mailing of cards to a substantial number of persons prohibitively expensive.
This trend has been evidenced by the marketing of highly decorative and enlarged, more costly greeting cards for special occasions. These highly elaborate, decorative and more costly greeting cards which are mailed on special occasions have become sufficiently valuable to make it worthwhile to the recipient to consider ways or means of reusing the card for mailing again to another intended recipient on a future special occasion. This idea is particularly attractive on the occasion of the anniversary of the original receipt of the card for a recurring special occasion. However, in order to reuse the greeting card, it is socially necessary to remove the indicia of the original sender in order that subsequent recipients will not be aware that the card has been reused by the immediate sender.
It has thus been desired to find a way or means of providing a space for the signature of the immediate sender of the greeting card and provide for the removal of the signature by the recipient for enabling the recipient to reuse the card. In particular, it has been desired to find a way to make a reusable card with a removable signature feature which is not readily apparent or particularly noticeable.